


Girls Don't Cry

by gotfanfiction



Series: Girls Don't Cry [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But there's no details given, F/M, Female!Eggsy, I just didn't want to trigger anyone, There's a slight hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy fucking Unwin was tough as nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mustardprecum. It’s always for her; because she’s my number one enabler. This is not the smut I thought it was gonna be

Eggsy was waiting for the call to pick up. She couldn’t go to jail for eighteen fucking months; god knows what Dean could do if she wasn’t there to shoulder some of the abuse.

It connected and she was confused at first, because what the fuck? But she remembered at the last minute.

"Oxfords, not brogues?"

**

Eggsy was almost crying again. Eggsy had had about enough of awful boys who pulled her hair and called her names and shoved her on the playground. She was standing next to the swings when on of them walked up to her.

Before he even opened his mouth Eggsy broke his nose.

**

Eggsy was in love. Daisy was perfect. Her new sister didn’t cry much, which Eggsy was happy about, because Jamal’s brother had straight screamed when he was a baby.

Daisy loved when Eggsy sang to her and told her silly stories. She’d coo quietly, almost like she could really understand what Eggsy was saying.

She loved her so much, and she’d never been more scared in her life.

**

Eggsy was clenching her thighs together, her mouth hanging open. Harry Hart had blown through Dean’s boys like they were made of tissue paper. And there wasn’t a hair out of place or a single crease in his fancy fucking suit.

Now he was pointing his dart gun watch at her and she was too busy freaking out and swearing herself to secrecy to ask him to take her to the loo and fuck her silly on one of the sinks.

**

Eggsy was exhausted. She’d saved the world. Her and Roxy and Merlin made one helluva team. She fucked a princess, too, which was something she never thought she’s scratch off her bucket list.

Her and Roxy, who’d been picked up after a spending a miserably long time in the snow, were collapsed against each other. Eggsy’d never had a girlfriend before. Not really. She’d been a godsend during training, where they’d both been drowning in an excess of testosterone and ego.

Eggsy swallowed back her grief and pressed her face into Roxy’s hair. She was Eggsy fucking Unwin, tough as nails.

She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t.

**

Eggsy was having trouble breathing. Dean had never pulled a knife on her before. The side of her face was on fire; no doubt she’d have a nasty shiner. Dean’s hand tightened around her throat.

Her Mum and Daisy were both crying. The sound made her ears ring. Eggsy just kept denying any knowledge about what happened in the pub. Eggsy Unwin was a whole lotta things -some of them not so good- but a snitch wasn’t one of them.

Then Harry Hart’s voice was echoing through the flat, and her Mum was pushing her out of the door.

**

Eggsy was laughing, coming in with Roxy after a mission. Being a Kingsman was as amazing as she’d been promised. She loved seeing new places and new people.

And she really, really, loved kicking ass.

Roxy opened the door to the briefing room and gasped. Eggsy immediately went on alert. Her Rox was a stone-cold badass; Eggsy couldn’t think of much that could make her freeze up like that.

Shoving her way past her fellow agent, Eggsy let out a gasp of her own.

Because what she was seeing was impossible. Because Harry Hart was supposed to be dead -in the ground, six feet under dead- not sitting at the head of the table, hands neatly folded before him.

He had a lurid scar slicing over his temple that disappeared under an eyepatch. Harry fucking Hart smiled placidly at them. “Welcome back Lancelot, Galahad.”

Eggsy turned and walked out. She broke into a run when she hit the stairs. She ignored Roxy’s shouting. She couldn’t. She just couldn’t.

**

Eggsy was the best gymnast on her team. She wasn’t trying to brag, but she was. Her head was filled with dreams of Olympic gold and moving herself and her Mum away from their shithole flat and that shithead Dean.

She didn’t like him. Didn’t like the way she had to pretend she hadn’t heard his shouting or her Mum crying.

But she did like the burn and stretch of her muscles as she practiced her routine. Was grateful that her long sometimes awkward limbs held enough to strength to lift and pull her body with ease.

Eggsy grinned as she finished to the applause of her coach and a few of her less snobbish teammates. There wasn’t anything better than this.

**

Eggsy was pretty sure she liked the man in the suit. He’d made Mummy cry, but he looked at her with kind eyes and didn’t make fun of her when she’d told him her name.

He’d given her a medal and she turned it over in her hands, curious. When he left, her Mummy came over and squeezed so tight it hurt and cried and cried and cried.

**

Eggsy was sobbing. Big ugly tears rolled down her face and mixed with the snot that was basically pouring out of her nose. She smeared the whole mess on Harry’s suit out of spite.

He just kept holding her, uncaring of the completely gross mess. She’d decked him twice before throwing herself at his chest and bursting into tears. Blood dripped onto her cheek from his mouth; his lip was already swelling up and bleeding steadily.

"I am so sorry, darling." Harry wiped away the droplet with his thumb. "Oh, Eggsy. My sweet girl. I would have told if I could."

"Why didn’t you, then?"

Harry began speaking. And Eggsy listened. It would take time for them to get back to what they were before Valentine and Kentucky and the gunshot that haunted Eggsy’s dreams.

But they’d get there. She’d make sure of it.

**

Eggsy was tied to train tracks while some bastard urged her to betray Kingsman and Harry. She should have recognized the foul taste in the champagne right away, but she was too focused on beating Charlie to notice.

Fucking stupid.

The train kept getting closer and closer. She looked up at that fucking snake and almost laughed. Was Kingsman -was Harry Hart- worth dying for?

Fuck yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT IS THE END FML I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE


End file.
